One Hell Of A Mikan Juice
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.nc-17.zoroxsanji with their another scene of "playing games" with mikan.a one-shot fic.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** ONE HELL OF A MIKAN JUICE  
**  
AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji

**WARNING:** NC-17

**NOTES: **Something that I did for the "Lemon" themes in lj community. And I realize that there's a lots of author whose much more good than me already doing story about ZoSan playing "games" with mikan, so I really sorry if this comes out bad. Dedicated to my dear nakama lyscookie, whose have birthday in june 3. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR". And of course, for my kindness beta-er kakairupowns. Cheer up, dear. Love you ... thank you for the beta. Thank you.

Zoro just finished his exercise when he walked into the kitchen to snatch, not booze this time, but whatever kind of drink the cook of the Sunny had already made. He smirked when he saw that Sanji wasn't in the kitchen like he usually was, which only meant that no one would prohibit him from stealing the drinks. A while later, the swordsman's smirk changed to a frown, when he realized that the refrigerator was locked, thanks to Franky's new locking device. The old digits were 7326, but after Luffy somehow figured it out, they changed them, and the cook was the only one who knew it.

Still frowning, he tried to guess the code, using trial and error.

_Hmm, maybe it's the ero-cook's birthday? Let's see… three-two… and the sea-witch's birthday maybe? Since he pervs over her. 'Kay, so three-two-seven-three… what?… still not opened? How come it wasn – _

"The hell what are you doing, shitty-swordsman?" Suddenly, a very familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. Before he could come up with a reasonable answer, Sanji was already standing near him, carrying a full basket of their navigator's mikan.

"Hn, you want to steal the juice I made this morning, don't you?" The cook snorted, knowing full well that Zoro wasn't going after booze when he was done exercising. Sanji placed the basket near the sink, and tossed away the stub of his cigarette while taking one of the mikan from the basket and wandering closer to the green-haired man in front of him.

"...Yeah. So?" Zoro answered stubbornly, challenging the blonde.

"…So, I can't let you do that, asshole. That juice is for Nami-san and Robin-chan only. But, because I'm in a good mood right now, I'm going to let you have your own juice. Of course, you have to help me first though…"

"Help you with what, cook? Peeling the fruit for you?" Zoro asked suspiciously. He was suddenly rather surprised when the cook pushed him down by his shoulders until he was sitting in one of the dining room's chairs. He was even more surprised when Sanji straddles his lap, but from past experiences between the two, Zoro learned that it was much better if he just let the cook do what he wanted to if it was about something like this.

"You know what this is, marimo?" Sanji asked, waving the mikan in his face.

"Its one of Nami's mikan, cook. We both know that…" Zoro answered anyways, playing along with whatever game this was.

Sanji grinned wide. "Good guess. Maybe you're actually more than just a muscle head after all…"

"Che."

"Don't sulk, marimo. You're going to love this, I promise… Now, you only need to relax, and help me skin the mikan, but you can only use your teeth. No hands allowed."

Zoro went silent at that, but then he said, "Bring it on, cook." The slightest hint of a smirk played along his lips. He could feel that he was already beginning to enjoy this challenge.

Without any more words, Sanji held the mikan in front of Zoro's mouth, and let him begin to peel it. _My own personal big rabbit_... He thought, while watching Zoro skin the mikan with his teeth. After a moment, the fruit was skinned clean, with only a few bite marks on it's surface.

"...That was amazing. At least, we found a new use for your teeth, besides just placing your Wadou on them," he mused.

"I won, cook. Now where's the prize? I want some juice." Zoro said, completely ignoring the cook's teasing words.

"Be patient, bastard. You'll get your juice," Just after answering, the cook sliced the skinned mikan and took one of the slices, wiping it across Zoro's lips, caressing it and causing the mikan juice to sluice over Zoro's mouth, dribbling down to his tan neck.

"Oops! One slice down," Sanji's grin widened.

"…Oi, I thought you said you never throw away food, cook…" Zoro grinned back.

"I never said that I wasn't going to take responsibility for this one, shithead." Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro's lips, licking away the still lingering taste of the mikan in Zoro's mouth, almost like he was glutting the entire mouth.

Zoro's heart suddenly started to beat faster.

"And the second slice goes down as well…" The cook muttered, his voice sounding slightly hoarse, already holding the second slice of mikan and wiped it along Zoro's chest. As he did so, he slid himself under Zoro's white t-shirt as well, all the while licking and sucking at the lingering trail of mikan juice. He licked along Zoro's scar, nipping and lapping it up, playing along it with his tongue and mouth.

Down.

Down.

Further down.

And even further down.

The mikan juice's tangerine color already created a stain on the white shirt, but Zoro could truly care less about it.

"…And the third slice is going down, right about…" Sanji slipped himself out of Zoro's lap, only to fall between the other man's legs, and slowly open the zipper, releasing the bulge inside.

"… now." Sanji pressed the mikan in his hand along the Zoro's length, making the swordsman moan for more. Sanji suddenly bent down and mouthed at the bulge, tasting the bitter sweetness of the mikan juice lingering on the surface, and slowly licked it.

Then sucked.

Zoro shivered, waiting for more.

The blonde grinned again. Without any words, he continued to mouth at Zoro, using one hand to release himself from his pants as well.

"And to make the challenge fair for both of us, the last slice is for me, marimo." Was all he said, before pressing the last slice to his own ass, dripping the juice inside, and beginning to prepare himself.

The green-haired man could now see the pink blush that was starting to spread across Sanji's face. A sudden burst of heatstroke made Zoro's heart beat even faster.

All because of _one damn mikan_.

Not that Zoro was complaining. Not when Sanji was, at the moment, straddling Zoro's lap again, connected by the smear of mikan juice on both of their bodies.

Zoro began to get a little dizzy, mostly from the mikan's scent, and that Sanji's face was starting to flash in his eyes.

Because of _one damn mikan._

But again, not complaining. Not when the cook was now starting to move faster. And faster.

And much faster.

Bringing them both to the paradise of a full mikan grove.

With a muffled scream into the swordsman's neck, Sanji reached his climax, and after a few more thrusts, Zoro followed with a much harsher sound. Shooting his seed inside the cook's body.

Still connected, and still breathing hard, embracing the feeling of content surrounding them, they kissed once more.

"…There. How's that for juice, marimo?" Sanji said effortlessly.

Locking eyes, they both began to chuckle.

"That was a fair fight, aho-cook. I'll be ready if you ever want to fight again." Zoro said, after their breathing steadied a few moments later.

"Hn, keep wishing, shitty-swordsman. I might find another challenge for you, but not right now. I have to make dinner. Now get your ass out of here! I have to peel all of this mikan for dessert." Sanji suavely moved from Zoro's lap, separating them once again.

Zoro just grimaced. He doubted he could relax when everyone would be eating those mikan for dessert, while thinking about that _one damn mikan_.

Sighing, he stood up, only bothering to fix his pants, and removed his now mikan-stained shirt to sling it over his shoulder. Smelling like mikan all over his body, it looked like he was going to need a proper bath before dinner, or everyone would begin to wonder why the hell Roronoa Zoro wears some woman mikan-perfume.

Walking towards the door, he shifted his eyes to the cook who was already opening the refrigerator to prepare for dinner.

Suddenly, Zoro stopped, remembering his earlier curiosity.

"Hey, cook, you know the digit number on the lock, right? Could you tell me what it is?" he asked.

Without looking away from peeling mikan, Sanji only nodded once. "Of course I know the number on my own lock. But for this one, you can only dream about it marimo. I'm not going to tell you, shithead. You were only going to steal the ladies drinks anyway. Look, just move your ass outside now, okay?"

Zoro frowned a little, before realizing that the cook wouldn't tell him no matter what happened, for the sake of the 'precious ladies'. So, the swordsman just walked out, muttering about a certain "…ero-cook bastard…" as he went.

Sanji, now alone in the kitchen, smirked a little, hearing the tail end of Zoro's curses from outside on the deck.

He slowly walked towards the fridge to open it again, to put the skinned mikan in it to keep them fresh.

With a new cigarette in hand, he pushed the button on the locking device.

_…three-two-eleven-eleven…_ He entered the code.

"…Hn, baka-swordsman," he snorted, and began to chuckle quietly.


End file.
